


Finally, After all those Years

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SamSteve Vacation Week [8]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: After so many years Steve finally works up the courage to ask Sam out.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Vacation Week [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815826
Kudos: 15
Collections: SamSteve Vacation Week





	Finally, After all those Years

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SamSteve Vacation Week 2020](https://samstevesmallgifts.tumblr.com/post/618310242484338688/samsteve-vacation-week-2020) ~ Day 6: Fusion/Crossover

Steve takes a few deep breaths before knocking on the Charms professor’s door. Normally he would be so shy. He and Sam were long time best friends, having attended the school the same year and sharing most classes together.

Normally he would walk right in, Sam never minded. But today was a little different. Today he was finally doing something he wished he had the courage to do years ago.

“Hey, Sam” he says, shutting the door softly behind him.

“Hey, man. What’s up?” Sam says, giving him a curious look.

Anxiety welled up in his chest, but he wasn’t going to turn around and run from this. “I would like to talk to you. Well, ask you something…” he says.

Sam looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

He had faced up against many terrible and devastating things in his career, most namely the Red Skull and his soldiers of Hydra. Talking to his best friend shouldn’t be hard at all, it should be one of the easiest things he has done. Most of the time it was. But in a few weeks’ time the Yule Ball will be held and Steve had finally worked up the courage to ask Sam.

“I was wonderin’ if you’d like to… uhhh… go to the Ball? … with me?” he says. There is a small part of him deep down that’s proud of himself for finally asking, for not fumbling too much with his words. But it is weighed down with anxiety and fear of rejection.

“So, you’re finally asking?” Sam says with small smile.

“I was too shy the first year. And you ended up going with Leila…” Steve says, looking down at his feet. “…And then I drank too much butter bear and cried into Bucky's shoulder.” Steve winces “... When he wasn't dancing with Nat.”

“And the second year you...” Sam says with a frown.

“Yeah, I think I get a free pass on that one.” Steve cuts in with a small laugh. He had spent a month in Madame Cho's infirmary after saving a fellow student, an innocent spectator who nearly became a victim of the Triwizard Tournament.

“But you're asking now?” Sam asks, his face impassive.

“Yes.” Steve says, mustering up as much courage as he could find within himself.

Sam raises a brow at him. “What's changed?” the man asks.

Steve swallows back the lump in his throat. “My love for you outweighs my fear.” He says.

“Good answer, Rogers.” Sam says with a bright smile.

“So you will go with me?” Steve returns Sam’s smile, taking a step forward.

“Yes.” Sam says.

He is smiling so hard in nearly hurts. Steve rushes up to Sam, wrapping his arms around the man, drawing him in for a kiss.

“Took me long enough, huh?” Steve whispers as he pulls back.

“You could say that, yes”


End file.
